Battlescape
The Battlescape is where the tactical battles are fought between the Xenonauts and the Aliens. The Xenonauts can only do so much in the Air, and inevitably they must get boots on the ground to secure crash sites, terminate and capture Aliens and secure vital technology. Do everything you can to keep as many of your soldiers alive as possible, soldiers are cheap but experience is not. The terrain you will fight in will depend on geographic location of the battlescape, certain areas of the world are more suitable for combat than others, generally industrial areas are not the best place to fight. The Playing Board Map size can vary depending on what type of mission is being conducted and the size of any present UFO's. From the start the player can see every form of elevation, obstruction, wall or floor that is can be seen by your soldiers. As in the original XCOM, everything on the map remains stationary, until combat begins. In addition a fog of war exists, akin to most strategy games, the fog of war will be pushed back as your soldiers explore the battlefield. Do note that night time missions will significantly decrease visibility, as always do what you can to avoid having to fight in the night. The only time where you should be fighting in the night if you have no choice is on a Terror Mission. The Chess Pieces Units *Soldiers: Your bread and butter, soldiers can be female or male but are only shown as being white skinned due to budget limitations, even if their character is non-white. Soldiers are vulnerable to all forms of attacks, physical attacks, stun attack, explosive damage and psychic attacks, in addition to squad morale that is affected by the status of their squad and alien influence. Soldiers can also bleed from being hit, losing hit points every turn. *Tanks: Tanks provide heavy fire support and can act as mobile cover. Tanks feature armour from the get go that reduces incoming damage and they have a respectable amount of health. Tanks usually employ heavy weapons such as machine guns, rocket launchers and other researchable weaponry. Tanks do not suffer from the influences of psychic or morale attacks. *Aliens: The Aliens come with eight unique races, which includes a form of hovering tank/support units, each alien brings unique advantages to the table. Otherwise Aliens suffer from all the effects that normal Human Soldiers do, however Aliens do not take bleeding damage. *Civilians: Normal people who are unlucky enough to get caught in the crossfire, they carry no weapons and will usually run away from any Aliens. Extremely weak and will usually die in a single plasma hit. *Local Force: Ranging from local military forces, police responders to concerned citizens. Slightly better off than civilians and may survive a hit. They are armed with firearms ranging from pistols to assault rifles. Will attempt to attack nearby Aliens and defend themselves, as well as allowing the player to pinpoint if a area is safe and where the Aliens are. They suffer from all the effects a Soldier does. Ending a Mission Most missions end in one of the following ways, few exceptions exist for special missions. *All Aliens are killed or incapacitated. All alien equipment will be secured and critically wounded soldiers will be recovered. *The UFO is secured and held for five turns. All equipment will be secured and critically wounded soldiers will be recovered. *The player aborts the mission and/or all Xenonauts soldiers are killed. Any units and equipment outside the transport will be lost, however anything inside the transport, including captured Aliens, will be returned to base. Squad Makeup There are 3 Dropships in-game that the Xenonauts use to get to the Battlefield. #CH-48 Chinook - 8 soldiers, 6 man plus Vehicle #D-42 Shrike - 10 soldiers, 8 man plus Vehicle #D-54 Valkyrie - 12 soldiers, 10 man plus Vehicle A balanced squad will get you through any fight in-game. Gallery